For now Fred's safe
by cat.cruz93
Summary: "Castles they might crumble, Dreams may not come true, but you are never all alone, because i will always love you..." George can't come to terms, Fred can't let go, Molly is finding it hard to hold on, and Lily is saying thank you. Post War


**For now Fred's safe...**

**hey! here's my Fred Weasley version of this song fic. In My Arms. um here's how i recommend you read it, with the song playing in the back round on repeat so you get the full effect, but that's completely optional, normal script is the living's perspective, the JUST italicized script is the dead's perspective, the BOLD italicized script is the lyrics and the UNDERLINED italicized script is George's dream. Read, Review and enjoy. Warning, you may shed tears. **

**Disclaimer: the wonderful Harry Potterverse is not mine nor will it ever be it belongs to JK Rowling, the song In My Arms belongs to Plumb. and you may thank them. **

_**Your baby blues, so full of wonder, your curly q's your contagious smile and as I watch, you start to grow up, all I can do is hold you tight. Knowing clouds will rage and storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms. Rains will pour down, waves with crash around but you will be safe in my arms. **_

Molly walked into the sitting room and found George sitting in a dark corner, he's shoulder's shaking slightly, a book open in his lap. "George? Honey, what are you doing?" she asked carefully, sometimes the young man would get lost in a world of loss, grief, misery, and pain, occasionally when that would happen he tended to lash out on unsuspecting victims. George looked up, his bright blue eyes, normally full of life had dulled slightly since the war, but there was a familiar twinkle in them a twinkle she hadn't seen since Fred, George's twin, had been tragically ripped away from the Weasley Family.

"I found a photo album of me and Fred." He said, his voice lost its brief humor at the mention of his twin. Molly's brown eyes watered as she went over to her second youngest and looked at the pictures with him. Currently the page had been turned to the Twins on their fifth birthday causing havoc to Ron and Ginny. Fred smiled up at the camera and then turned back to George and whispered something that had them both in peals of five year old laughter.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fred!" Lily yelled, the ginger boy turned to her, his dancing blue eyes wide with confusion. <em>

"_Yes?" he asked, they heard James somewhere off in the distance yelling at Fred to join him and the boys in some devilish fun. _

"_Don't get hurt, being dead doesn't mean you're invincible." _

"_I know, Mrs. Potter I learned that the hard way when Sirius punched me in the jaw." Fred said with a bright smile as if remembering a fond memory. _

"_I just don't want your mother to find you broken when she joins us." Lily said placing my hands on my hips. _

"_Lily flower you worry too much." James said appearing out of nowhere kissing her forehead. He turned to Fred and with a classic James smirk said, "Are you ready, because Sirius has the attention of a rat." Fred laughed and disappeared with James into oblivion._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Story books full of Fairy Tales of kings and queens, and the bluest skies. My heart is torn just in knowing, you'll someday see the truth from lies. And the clouds will rage and storms will race in but you will be safe in arms. Rains will pour down, waves will crash around, but you will be safe in my arms. <strong>_

"Do you remember this story Love?" Molly asked, stroking George's shoulder length hair, they had moved to one of the couches and looked through more pictures before George decided he needed to lie down. George nodded, his eyes closed as his mother recounted an old wizarding tale. Molly smiled, knowing she most likely wouldn't be moving for a good long two hours. George fell asleep quickly when she told stories. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were out on a double date and Arthur wouldn't be home until later. Her older boys were out and about with their families and/or dragons. She liked nights like this when it was just her and the Twins, or twin as fate might have it. She missed having both, they were so lively and care free, the embodiment of fun and laughter in the Burrow, but now all she had was her little George. She looked down at her son and saw a slight smile brighten his grief ridden features a smile that often times only his brother carried, the secretive smile. George was always the one with the honest smile. She traced the contours of her son's face, "I love you Georgie Boy." She whispered Fred's well used nickname for his brother. George sighed quietly in his slumber and rolled on to his side.

"Mm love you too Mum…" George mumbled, his tired eyes open slightly, he stared at the coffee table for a moment before closing his eyes again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah, the Burrow…there were some good times here." Remus said staring up at the towering house. Fred's blue eyes filled with small tears as he stared at the window leading to his bedroom that he shared with twin. "Do you think anyone's home?" Remus asked, James and Sirius shrugged and looked at Fred. Fred nodded and led the way inside. <em>

"_Mum?" He asked knowing she wouldn't respond, as they entered the kitchen but he did it out of habit, a small form of safety for him. He saw lights on in the sitting room and heard his mother's voice muttering something to someone. He walked foreword slowly, sliding through the connecting door. He saw his mother and George on the couch, George lying in their mother's lap, his eyes closed as if he was sleeping. Fred noted the dark bags under their eyes and George's swallowness. Fred looked away and gained his composure before looking back at his family. Fred saw his brother open his eyes and look directly at him for a brief moment before succumbing to slumber again. But it was enough to throw Fred, the tears escaped his eyes as he watched his mother and brother grief his death with no one but themselves. He collapsed to the ground and buried his face in his hands. He felt slim, but strong arms, the arms of a young mother wrap around his torso. _

"_It's okay Fred, it's not your fault." Lily whispered. Fred's body relaxed against her's, "Shush, young one, they'll heal just like you will and then you can watch them without mourning your own death." Her voice was soothing to Fred, it calmed him, much like his mother's did. He then felt a strong callused hand, similar to Harry's grab his wrist gently and pull his hand away from his face, and another pull the other hand away. He looked up at James, who had tears in his own eyes, smiling in a soothing manner down at him. James enveloped both Lily and Fred in a tight fatherly hug._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Castle's they might crumble, dreams may not come true, you are never all alone, because I will always….always love you…..when the clouds will rage and the storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms. Rains will pour down, waves will crash around, but you will be safe in my arms. <strong>_

_George was running, he could feel it, the wall, that's how he knew, Fred was underneath it. "I'm coming Freddie, hold on." He gasped as he ran. George ran through a secret passage way plowed down a death eater on his way and found the pile of Castle wall that was crushing his brother. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he yelled as Percy and Ron furiously dug through the rubble. The wall lifted and revealed a badly broken Weasley boy. The boy coughed. _

"_George…it hurts…" Fred gasped. _

"_It's okay, okay you're alive and that's all that matters-"_

"_Not for much longer…George…my leg…AH..I can't feel my leg"_

"_Don't talk like that Gred we'll get you out there…Fred?"George moved the wall and set it down and collapsed next to his brother. "Freddie?" _

"_I'm sorry…" _

"_NO! NO FRED! NO NO NO!" George heard Percy yell, Ron stood up his face displayed nothing but utter shock. _

George sat up, Fred's cold dead eyes still piercing him from the nightmare. He immediately started to bawl. Molly pulled George into a tight unyielding hug. "Darling I'm here, hush now, you're fine."

"I watched him die again Mum." George blubbered, holding onto his mother tightly. Molly nodded and held her son tighter.

"Hush, darling it's okay, he's safe now."

* * *

><p><em>Fred watched as George cried, he wanted to reach out, he wanted to hold his brother and tell him he was right there and would never leave again. But he couldn't do that, that would be breaking the rules, the rules not even the Marauders broke, if they didn't then he wouldn't. James and Lily sat on either side of him, Lily holding his hand James a comforting presence. "Why are you guys doing this, comforting me?" Fred asked solemnly as George's sobs slowed and he fell into another deep sleep. <em>

"_Because, Fred, when we died your mother went of her way to protect our son, adopt him almost. And you and George in turn treated him as if he were your younger brother. Around Harry's thirteenth birthday James and I decided that in a way you, Ron, and George are our children as well as Harry is your mother's, does that make sense?" Lily said, her green eyes glancing at the Harry as he entered with Ron, Ginny and Hermione. They quietly scurried up stairs so as not to disturb George. Fred nodded and rested his head on Lily's shoulder. _

"_Yeah it makes sense." He said. Lily wrapped him in a motherly embrace and James ruffled his hair. Fred closed his eyes, at least now his was safe…._

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>In my arms….<strong>_


End file.
